undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
SOUL Colors
Soul Colors are colors of souls that you may change into during some battles. Red (Determination) The Red Soul is your default soul. Their associated items are the Stick and the Bandage, which are also the items that the player starts with. It can move in any direction at a constant speed, and can slow down by holding X or Shift. Aqua (Patience) The Cyan Soul is a soul that you encounter when you fight PhotoShop flowey as one of the six souls. The Souls associated items are the Toy Knife and the Faded Ribbon, found in the Ruins. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, the screen will fill with moving, rotating knives that you must avoid. When the act button is pressed, The Cyan Soul heals with Bandages. Orange (Bravery) The Orange Soul is a soul that you encounter when you fight Grillby and Ant Sized Froggit. Their associated items are the Tough Glove and the Manly Bandanna, found from the Snowdin Shopkeeper. When Orange, you cannot stop moving. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, many falling circles of 5 hands will drop from the top of the screen. When the act button is pressed, The Orange Soul heals with Thumbs Up. Blue (Integrity) The Blue Soul is a Soul that you encounter when you fight Papyrus or Sans. Their associated items are the Ballet Shoes and the Old Tutu, found in the Waterfall. It can move left and right normally, but has platformer physics, and like the Red Soul, can slow down by holding X or Shift. When Fighting Photoshop Flowey, Ballet Shoes move up and down while moving forward. When the act button is pressed, The Blue Soul's Ballet Shoes lift up, showing music notes that heal. Purple (Perseverance) The Purple Soul is a Soul that you encounter when you fight Muffet. Their associated items are the Torn Notebook and the Cloudy Glasses, from Gerson. It can move left and right normally, but when up and down are pressed, the soul moves along to the next line amongst three lines. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, negative words will cross from between two columns of books. When the act button is pressed, the negative words are replaced with positive words that heal. Green (Kindness) The Green Soul is a Soul that you encounter when you fight Undyne. Their associated items are the Burnt Pan and the Stained Apron, found in Hotlands. When playing, you cannot move; however, pressing the arrow keys turn a shield that blocks attacks. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, there will be three pans rapidly flipping out multiple flames. When the act button is pressed, the Green Soul heals with Eggs. Yellow (Justice) The Yellow Soul is a soul that you encounter when you press the Yellow Button after Dr. Alphys upgrades your phone. Their associated items are the Empty Gun and the Cowboy Hat, Bought from Bratty and Catty. It's very similar to the Red Soul, but with a shooting mechanic. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, a gun will appear in the middle, and shoot bullets wherever some crosshairs point to. When the act button is pressed, the Yellow Soul heals with Four-Leaf Clovers. Soul colors past Justice are not to be considered Canon within the Undertale universe, they are fan-made past this point. Black (Hatred) The Black Soul is a soul that isn't encountered by the player, but rather used by the Dark Corpse. Associated items are the Gauntlets of Despair and Robes of Deception, which are worn by the Dark Corpse. One that utilizes a black soul has no HP, and is defeated when they reach full HP, making healing the new objective and rendering the FIGHT option useless. If a black flag is shown from the Snowball Game, the text is "Filled with anger and rage, you sent 'Ball' to Hell by stuffing it down the hole." Indigo (Curiosity) The Indigo Soul is a soul that you encounter when you fight Agroid. Associated items are the Handy Wrench and the Clockwork Helmet, which are either found in the Colosseum of the First Human Village, or in the Core. When your soul is indigo, portals found on walls can be accessed to teleport to another side of the bullet board, or to another bullet board overall. If an indigo flag is shown from the Snowball Game, the text is "You wondered what would happen if 'Ball' was taken down, so you came up with an idea" Rainbow (Spirit) The Rainbow Soul is a very rare soul that can only be encountered by having 7 souls absorbed. Natis Prosec is the only known human to have naturally had this soul. Associated items are the General Sword and the Refined Breastplate, which are found in the Home of Natis. When your soul is rainbow, you have a large amount of power, but may have to go through the hardships of any other soul encountered in the game. If a rainbow flag is shown from the Snowball Game, the text is "With your many ethics and concepts, you finally decided to defeat 'Ball' once and for all" Brown-striped (Freedom) The Brown-striped SOUL is a SOUL encountered when you fight Ethan Conley. Associated items include the Messy Jacket and the Severely Tight Pair of Gloves, both of which Ethan possesses. When your SOUL is brown-striped, you fall from the top of the bullet board to the bottom, dodging several pillars that block the way. If you achieve a brown-striped flag after completing Ball Game in Snowdin, the text you get from checking it is "Knowing that 'Ball' was suffering, you decided to free it from this world." As Ethan wears the items associated with this SOUL, and actually has a violet SOUL himself, it has been speculated that a terrifying incident happened between Ethan and another person with the brown-striped SOUL once. Tiger (Loyalty) The Tiger SOUL is an artificial SOUL created by Dr. Katt and used by Tiger. The Tiger SOUL is an orange SOUL with black stripes running down it. The items associated with the Tiger SOUL are the TMT-Branded Knife and the TMT-Branded Perfume. When the player possesses a Tiger SOUL (Given only by Tiger in her NEO and PRIME forms), they are "stuck" to the middle of the Bullet Board. Pressing a direction will move them in that direction (The further away from the center, the slower), but as soon as the button is let go of, they will spring back to the center. The Ball Game text is "Your loyalty to Ball kept you going all the way, even when you thought of giving up." Khaki (Remorse) The Khaki SOUL is a SOUL that is used by Syncopate. The Khaki SOUL is associated with are the Fingerless Gloves and the Shiny Glasses. When your SOUL turns Khaki, you can't jump, but you can go on each side of the bullet board. (The Khaki Soul is only given if Sync gets mad or Genocide Route.) If you win the Ball Game in Snowdin and get the Khaki Flag, the text says, "You were remorse about Ball being depressed, but, you got through it even if it happens to you every time.' Auburn (Self-Control) The Auburn SOUL is a SOUL that your default turns into when you encounter Minkfi Yawa in all routes, yet only when she gets mad, much like Syncopate. If you win the Ball Game in Snowdin and get the Auburn Flag, the text on the screen says, "The Ball had enough Self-Control to stabilize itself, thank you." When you turn auburn, it's as if Minkfi is controlling you, and you go into reverse mode. This SOUL is associated with the Creamy Turtleneck and the Library Book, both of which are items associated with Minkfi (but Minkfi is the future librarian, not the current, green Alphys librarian) Hybrid (Perfection) The Hybrid SOUL is a SOUL used by the Hybrids. The Hybrid SOUL is a half blue and half green SOUL with one half flipped upside down, and a brownish crack dividing the sides. The items associated with the Hybrid SOUL are the Serrated Spine and the Carapace Shell. When the player is afflicted by the Hybrid SOUL, they will become slowed for one second every three seconds. The Ball Game text is "Ball is full of flaws, but you made it perfect." Bronze (Judgement) The Bronze SOUL is a SOUL used by Noma. The items associated with the Bronze SOUL are the Ancient Multitool and the Life Support Gear. When the player posseses the Bronze SOUL, Noma is able to reload them back to former positions so attacks are landed easily, similar to Photoshop Flowey's abilities. The Ball Game text is "You judged Ball, and it passed." Gold (Value) The Gold SOUL is one used by Rickey Rat. The items associated with the Gold SOUL are the Glossy Coin and the Golden Hourglass. When the player possessed the Gold SOUL, they are frozen in place and completely untargetable, allowing for attacks to be lined up. The Ball Game text is "You saw the value of Ball, and so you let Ball win." Monster (Uniqueness) The Monster SOUL belongs to Mersmis. The items associated with this SOUL is the Horned Helmet and the Fish-merang. When the player posseses the Monster SOUL, there are instead two heart boxes, one containing your red heart and one containing an upside down white heart that constantly moves inverse to you - if you head up, it heads down, etc. Each box is filled with white and gray projectiles. The white ones damage you like normal, but the gray ones don't affect you. inversely, the white heart is unaffected by the white projectiles, but getting hit by the gray ones damages Mersmis - and you have no way to damage him otherwise. If you win the Ball game in Snowdin Forest and get the White flag, the text says , "Your uniqueness in 'Ball' made you special, and that let you win." Hazel (Innocence) The Hazel SOUL belongs to Cordelia. The items associated with the Hazel SOUL are the Lusty Cape and the Rusty Sabre. Cordelia can change your SOUL mode to Hazel soul mode. Your SOUL will make a duplicate of itself. If you go left, the duplicate goes right, and if you go up, the duplicate goes down. It is very similar to Mersmis' SOUL mode. The fight can include other modes, such as blue, green, and yellow, but the concept remains the same. IF you win the Ball game in Snowdin Forest and get the Hazel flag, the text says "'Ball' noticed your innocence while playing and, being completely innocent, you passed." Pink (Euphoria) The Pink Soul belongs to Emily. The items associated with the Pink Soul are the Big Pink Ribbon, which Emily posseses, and the Music Player. Emily is able to change your Soul mode to Pink Soul mode, but only when the battle is intense (especially in Genocide Route). There's not a significant difference; you're basically moving like the Red Soul. However, your speed increases A LOT, and it's harder to control than the Red Soul. If you were to press the down button then the left or right, your soul will swing that way rather than staggnating. If you win the Ball game in Snowdin Forest and get the Pink flag, the text says: "Ball" had noticed your jocund output while playing, and that made you succeed. Cream (Honesty) The Cream Soul is used by Venus. Its cream with a smaller white soul in it. In Venus' battle, This will cause you to have a limited time to control the SOUL. After the five seconds are over, Venus will start controlling your SOUL. The items associated with the Cream SOUL are " Honesty Scarf " And " Honesty Armor " . Crimson (Lust) The Crimson SOUL is used by Lilith. It's a crimson heart with another heart in the middle. In Lily/Lilith battle your movements are random making it difficult to dodge and attack her but the effects will wear off in 5 minutes. The items associated with Lilith is " Love Gun" and "Fake Wings" Amethyst SOUL (Faithfulness) The Amethyst Soul is used by Syle Fane. The items associated with it and Syle are the "Faithful Fadora" and the "Reliable Rod". The appearance of it is purple, with an emerald spider on it. This SOUL splits your SOUL in half, and you can control both, different directions at the same time. During Photoshop Flowey's battle, Spiders crawl around and hurt you. When you press ACT, the spiders turn to various instruments. If you win the Ball game in Snowdin Forest and get the Amethyst flag, the text says: "Ball" trusted you to bring it to the hole, and you have fufilled. Turquoise SOUL (Creativity) The Turquoise SOUL is used by Jimmie and has been replicated many times by Tappy. The items "Sculptor's Nail" and "Stained Apron" are associated with it. This SOUL is not used in battle. When the SOUL is summoned in the Photoshop Flowey battle, the SOUL attacks with a backpack being emptied above the player. Several items fall out of the backpack at random. If the SOUL retreats, the items are replaced by stars. Winning "Ball" in Snowdin Forest and receiving the Turquoise flag results in text reading: You guided "Ball" through the maze with a smile on your face and ideas in your head. Light Green SOUL ( Forgiveness ) The Light Green SOUL is used by Kosho. The Items associated with it are "Forgiveness sweater" And "Beautiful ribbon" . The Light Green SOUL'S Affect is when turned green, The soul with be split in half. In Omega Flowey's battle you'll be surrounded by insults in circles, When you find the ACT button the insults will turn into compliments. In the ball game when you get the light green flag it says "Everytime you made a wrong move you forgave yourself and kept a smile on your face" Monster and Hybrid count, because they have specific colors for the entire SPECIES. Cerulean (Perception) The Cerulean SOUL is a soul held by Zach, the brother of Frisk. The items associated with this SOUL are the Tattered Jacket, and the Walking Stick. You do not ever play as Cerulean. Winning ball and gaining a Cerulean flag gives you this message: "You used your surroundings to your advantage, and conquered "Ball" Grey (Betrayal) The Grey SOUL is only held by the demon Slade. The associated items are: The Bloodied Knife, which says "You feel as if you have been stabbed in the back." and the blue cloak, which says "Many people have worn this cloak, and forgotten their morals." Winning "Ball" in Snowdin Forest and getting a grey flag will read: "Ball wanted a fair game, but through lying and cheating you won." Maroon (Mystery) The Maroon SOUL is a soul held by Cass. Associated items are the Quadrent and the Glowing Emerald. When your SOUL turns into the Maroon color, the bullet board will be foggy, making it hard to see the attacks happening. This attack only happens in the Genocide battle of Cass. Winning "Ball" in Snowdin Forest and getting a maroon flag will read: "Using your cunning speed and stealth, you conquered the game "Ball"". Eigengrau (Unity) The Eigengrau SOUL is the soul of the Enforcers, created by W. D. Gaster to serve as an artificial soul that would be just as powerful as a regular one. The associated items are the Occam's Razor and the Lab Coat, bought from Merle Chanter, who got them from a deal made with Jude. It represents one of the nine beliefs Gaster made each Enforcer out of. With a Eigengrau SOUL, you have several different ways to use it, each pertaining to one of the virtues the Enforcer you are fighting represents. If you have the SOUL outside one of their fights, it will move like a regular Red one except for one small feature: Shift allows to make a clone of your SOUL that moves away from you to take hits. If hits are taken by the fake SOUL, you are healed for a little bit. Omega Flowey does use the Eingengrau SOUL, but rarely does it show up. A mini-game will appear, where flaming candles are thrown across the screen. If you use the Fake Soul ability enough on the candles, they will turn into green candles, aloow for more of a health gain. The Eigengrau Flag on the Ball game reads: Your undyning devotion to Ball made it strong, and the two of you's love made you win. Bistre (Conquest/Success) The Bistre SOUL is a SOUL used by Needleteeth and held by Arkar Elymas. The associated items are the "Ragged Robes" and the "Broken Staff". The SOUL looks like a very dark greyish monster maroon SOUL covered by a very slight Brass and Grape aura, both of them being colors. It represents Conquest, or Success, depending on your view. When your SOUL is Bistre, the bullet board will shatter, and your SOUL is free to roam around the screen. Not only that, your buttons are scattered everywhere as well. To ACT, you must hover over the enemy's sprite's head and select an action using a menu. To FIGHT, all you gotta do is hover over the enemy and press Z. Your SOUL will turn into a crosshair and it will fly everywhere in the screen. If you press Z anywhere but on your enemy's sprite, you will miss. If you press Z on your enemy's sprite's arm, hand, legs or belly, you will do small to medium damage. If you press Z on your enemy's sprite's head, it will get a critical hit. For ITEMs, you just have to press X while outside of dialogue. In MERCY, for you to flee, you have to hover out of the screen, and a bit of dialogue will appear. There is a slight chance that an extra scene will trigger. For you to SPARE, you just have to select "SPARE" in the action menu. In the Omega Flowey fight, staves fly downwars through Flowey's TV screen and constantly rotate, breaking and reforming, sending wooden shards everywhere. Sometimes, the staves' eyes may send a deadly magic blast. At the bottom of the screen, there's a flowing ragged linen cloak that's flying upwards, like fire. It rags and reforms, similar to the staves, and it leaves behind many pieces of linen. The linen pieces may turn into the ACT button, which, if touched, turn the broken staves into brand new, wooden staves. The staves' eyes turn into starry eyes and send green blasts, as for the cloak, it reforms and turns into a non-ragged version of itself. Winning "Ball" in Snowdin Forest and getting a Bistre flag will read: "You tried your best at "Ball" and succeeded by conquering." Amber (Excitement) Amber is the SOUL held by Yaima Yumn. Her associated items are her "magic" blanket (a normal blanket that's sometimes used as a "magical" cape) and her Bottomless Bag (a normal bag that's a bit too large for Yaima). The Amber SOUL can cause other's SOULs to vibrate uncontrollably, making it hard for the SOUL to move, although it still can. The downside of this move is that it can only be used for one target at a time and if she tries to attack while using it the SOUL may vibrate out of her attacks. Lilac (Focus) The owner of the Lilac SOUL is Sidney. Her items are the Torn Rag Pacifist/Neutral, Fire Axe Genocide, and Red Bracelet. The Lilac SOUL mode makes it so that you have a delay before you move, due to extreme focus. In Lilac SOUL mode,you also have 2 frame less of invincibility frames. Lime (Friendliness) This SOUL is currently owned by Ruth. Her associated items are Dream Sword and Pacifist Flower. The controls are based on a Blue SOUL, but an addition of a shield. Making a blue and green SOUL combined. The shield itself can block bullets from all 8 directions rather than 4. Green bullets will now hurt you, and cannot be avoided by the shield. Avoid it by jumping over it. Winning the 'Ball Game' in Snowdin will get the Lime flag that reads: "But even though your friendliness of "Ball" helped it get to the hole, you succeeded with a smile." Category:Canon Category:Fanon